


韶光

by beishan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beishan/pseuds/beishan
Summary: 我的结局不是被他杀死，就是被自己杀死，倘若再不逃，我一定会死掉的，周九良想。





	韶光

0.

他多少次在梦里回到从前，那时他才不到八岁，经过校门口那家面包店时，总被橱窗里裹着酥皮的菠萝包勾走馋虫。外婆不放心他一个人上学，日复一日陪他走过那条小巷，于是他得以顺理成章地扯住外婆的衣袖，为讨老人家欢心使尽解数说些好话。他总能讨到一元钱的，然后热乎乎的面包被他藏进书包最里处。他不打算全吃光，每次只小心翼翼掰下一半，不让酥皮碎得满塑料袋都是。

而另一半呢？他从没有把梦做完，也不知道它的下落。

1.

路过街边小卖店的时候，周九良买了一瓶矿泉水。

三百五十毫升的容量，瓶身同大部分饮用水一样，是透明的。而瓶盖是浅蓝，像登上雪山以后仰头看躲在层云背后的天一样。他其实不渴，将它买回来，无非是因为瓶身上的几行文字，又或是因为该系列的名字，冬藏。

他好像产生些自怜感了，觉得“藏”这个字眼朴实又可笑。铁树尚且可以藏住锋芒，直到寒冬过去，季春之后再盛开，那么他呢？他心底埋着的那颗种子，是否还未发芽就老去了呢？

周九良忽然又觉得渴了，很渴。搭乘地铁站下行扶手梯时，他把一整瓶水全喝干净，然后将它随手丢进垃圾桶，好像这样就能抛弃一些无法提到明面上说的事情。站内人潮涌动，他发现世界离他不止一丈深渊那么远，于是他点开手机收藏夹里的音频，滑稽地想要抓住和世界唯一的连接点。

他还是口干舌燥，止不住地渴求些什么。音频播放到末尾，他连电流声都能背下，又循环、再循环。跳进深坑里的人能够自己爬出来吗？他问自己。而后渴便不再是单一的渴，它衍生出了热流、潮汐，以及致命的幻象。透明玻璃上映出了他的身影——上衣是被誉为直男专属的红色格仔衫，大抵是因为买它时年纪尚幼，现在穿来有些不合身了。他毫无所谓衣着打扮，尽管脚上的凉鞋让他老了不止十岁。这只是周末去学校接受无意义的心理辅导罢了，他想，没有什么法律让他上刑也要穿正装吧，就算天王老子来了都不能管他。他应该是这世间最自由的鸟，畅饮最纯净的山露，要用羽翼去触碰最亮的星，没有牢笼可以拘束他。

啊，也有例外。

周九良抵达学校的时候，有一朵小小的、蓬松的云挂在天上，表盘上时针指向二，而分针已走过三圈了。转学过后他还未仔细观察过这所学校，甚至于分不清远处的爬山虎是这阵子才爬满墙头、抑或它原来就如是。他并不急着去教学楼，慢悠悠走到辅导室门口，比约定时间晚了五分钟。他有原则，往常不会迟到，今天大概是偶发叛逆要同家人和自己置气，心底把能骂的人都骂遍。什么狗屁逻辑，他愤愤，不就是打了个人、转了个学、开学考成绩又下降了点，至于每周都要心理疏导吗。

“小周同学，来了？”

……至于。

他推门而入，听见声音时，有一瞬像被死死钉在地面上，心脏如遭雷击、四肢麻木到没了感应。当现实与幻象重合的那刻，他耳边出现了刻在记忆里的、嘈杂的电流声。而声音的主人见他无反应，目光从文件夹中离开，看向他的眼神温柔：“随意坐吧。我姓孟，接下来的一学期我都会在这里。”

我当然知道你姓孟，我还知道你叫孟鹤堂。周九良感到很热，又不敢解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣透气，拘束地蹭着沙发沿坐下，活像个三好学生。他忽然很恐慌，不知该如何面对孟鹤堂看他的眼神——那该是极陌生的，他们本就不认识，或是说，孟鹤堂单方面的不认识。他早认清现实了，只好反反复复拨弄袖口的纽扣，期待室温低一点、再低一点，好叫他抑住心里的热与渴。

“怎么了，是不是不舒服？”孟鹤堂起身倒了杯温水，实习生的牌子挂在颈上，险些沾到辅导室和医务室特有的、劣质的一次性水杯，“有什么事儿都可以和我说，就当聊天，好不好？”

周九良接过塑料杯，温度对于他来说还是太烫。他一口气把水喝完，摇了摇头，又缓慢地点点头，以此作为他唯一能给出的，这两个问题的答复。

2.

窗外不知何时下起了春季第一场雨，周九良终于得偿所愿，从孟鹤堂手里骗来了空调遥控器。

他还是紧张，温度调成十八度后，他开始抠弄遥控器上大大小小的、凸出来的按键。孟鹤堂有一搭没一搭问着话，譬如最近有没有不愉快的事，或是有没有什么开心的事，学习方面有没有什么困扰，像个青春疼痛文学读者来信专栏的主编。他想说学长你和以前相比一点也没变，但这话是不可说的，久别重逢的老友才能这样寒暄，他周九良没理由，只能用尖刺把自己裹起来，扯着谎去应付那些问题。

“嗯……也就是说你的家庭和睦、人际关系良好，学习方面没有一点压力？”孟鹤堂拿起水性笔，但没有要记录什么，只是指节支撑着笔杆，把它转得眼花缭乱，话题顷刻拐了一个弯，“哎，哎九良，看我，你会不会玩这个？”

过于亲密的称谓让周九良兴奋又不安，他面对孟鹤堂总觉有压迫感，是难以说出成句话的。他擅长应对挤牙膏式的问答，却从不适应近距离互动，于是他摇摇头。逐步下降的室温让他在此刻打了个喷嚏，而掌管温度的遥控器在他手底差点就肢解。孟鹤堂眼疾手快，在后盖被拆散的零点零一秒之前把它顺走，手掌不经意间蹭过周九良指节，体温不太暖，冻得周九良攥紧了拳。

“小孩儿，别贪凉，回去该生病了。”他说，“二十四度够了吧？要是还嫌热，等会儿老师带你去买冰糕。”

周九良哼了一声，想：你没比我大多少，四岁而已。说出口的话却不敢直接：“我成年了。”

“成年了也还在读书，你在我这拥有当小孩的权利。或者，你也可以选择做我的朋友，而不是被辅导的对象。”孟鹤堂顿了顿，又补充，“随时、一直可以。”

一直是多久？我读完这学期就高考，上大学，也有可能上不了大学，出去打工。你我仅有短时间内的交集，不过是在校内每周一次会面，到头来各奔东西，哪里还有闲心联系？周九良乜了孟鹤堂一眼，觉得这种话就像是哄小孩，可他的确被打动，不得不承认孟鹤堂很高明。 他开始幻想有没有一种可能，他和孟鹤堂能够建立稳定的关系，从陌生变得熟悉、从朋友做起，然后……

是没有的，没这种可能。他及时否认，却又止不住地想。这种感觉实在太荒唐了，他困在井里上百年，现在才想起找井绳，于是他说：“我们聊聊天吧。”

“我可不可以认为，周同学已经把我当朋友啦？”孟鹤堂笑。

“聊不聊？不聊我走了。”周九良被摆了一道，暴躁得不行，“明天您就和年级主任报告，‘问题学生周九良拯救计划’彻底失败，该同学誓死顽抗并扬言要揍老师一顿，最后夺门而出不知踪影，看主任怎么收拾你。”

“哎，别走，”孟鹤堂被彻底逗乐，尽管周九良这套对他构不成威胁，“少侠请留步，有话好说啊。”

“您多大了？”周九良抬抬眼皮回怼一句，幼稚到去玩英雄类角色扮演的人便变成孟鹤堂了。而后者是毫无所谓的，抓住他的话柄顺着杆儿往上爬，委实一副傻面贼心样子：“你问哪儿啊？”

得，根本没法儿聊下去。周九良拎着书包站起来，这回是真想走了。他听不得这些胡话，许是内心有厉鬼，一点火焰就够他燃烧。而孟鹤堂不知道，只当他面皮薄，忙地把小孩儿拽住，按回沙发上，嘴里不再跑火车，改为道歉了（虽然周九良仍认为是哄孩子）。“不跟你闹，”孟鹤堂严肃，“还有半小时呢，你这一走，要走掉我一个月工资的。”又觉这谎言太没说服力，后补一句，“到时就不能买冰糕给你了。”

他哪里知道，其实他说什么周九良都会相信，掩饰皆多余。他被奉为神明，誉为自由，眼里永远沐浴着光，而周九良是他最狂热的信徒，信徒是不会违抗神的。周九良也的确如此，听完承诺以后抱着背包坐好，乖乖点头，应了一句，哦。

“现在可以和我说真心话了，”孟鹤堂往周九良攥着的手心里塞进一颗水果糖，周九良扫了一眼，是菠萝味的，“你会和我说真心话的，对吧？”

对，对。

周九良顷刻就被话术哄得五迷三道，挑挑拣拣把以前一些无关紧要的事说给孟鹤堂听。后者听得仔细，对少年已有分析，笔杆在指尖转了几圈后，问道：“你说转学以后，直到现在都没和别人有过多交流，那么转学之前呢？”

周九良想了一会儿，摇摇头。

孟鹤堂见他有所隐瞒，不好再问，只能换了方向：“父母让你转学有原因吗？”

“我把人打进医院了。”

他没等孟鹤堂开口，抬头看着孟鹤堂眼睛，终于不拿脑袋顶部对着人了。他没来由觉得孟鹤堂可靠，好似孟鹤堂可以为他解开心底缠绕上千年的谜题，于是呼出一口气，开口问的问题莫名其妙：“我是正常人吗？”

“那要看看你说的‘正常’是什么概念了，广义上来说，你是正常的，”孟鹤堂眨眨眼，“很健康的一个小伙子。”

周九良快要咬破舌尖，最终轻轻嘀咕出声：“还是不太正常的，我对女的没兴趣。”

“所以，它在你的观念里是常人不会有的，你觉得这不正常，对吗？”孟鹤堂沉思片刻，问道。

周九良想起别人看向他的、异样的目光，早已尘封的记忆被轻易揭起。他脊背发了一阵冷，那是彻入骨髓的，让他全身细胞都失去活力的冷。他的世界没有火把、没有灯，仅有远处凄厉的狼嚎和天边明月。野兽虎视眈眈，只等个好时机，要将他吞吃入腹。他在逃亡中摔得血肉模糊，伤口血液凝成痂，又在下次跌倒中崩裂，再凝结，那过程是极痛苦的，可他无暇去理会这些了。他被恐惧和绝望所笼罩，而这逐渐使他生出一对可怕的狼耳、和一条长长尾巴。他的伤口仍未愈合，但没有血液流动了，然后他看起来不再害怕，他可悲又幸运地，成为了狼的同类。

“对。”他说，“我不正常。”

3.

辛巳年七月十四，星神朱雀，宜嫁娶。

小孩儿在沙发里窝着，身上是新买的校服，眼皮困倦地阖上，哈欠连天。墙边那本挂历他早已看腻味，上面的文字对于他来说多数都太陌生。譬如“辛己年”，又或是“朱崔”一类，笔画眼花缭乱，究其含义，也是说不明白的。外婆要替他检查书包，看看书本是否带齐，他赶忙蹿起，把沉重的书包捞进怀里：“不用，不用，我昨晚就检查过了，怎么能辛苦您。时间快到了，我要上学去啦！”

通常这时，外婆是一定要陪他一同去的，他明白得很，抢在老人家前头背上书包，加快马力往外头跑。外婆跟不上，也不管小孩儿是否有注意听，在后头叮嘱，小良慢点啊，你一个人走，过马路要小心车。

周九良当然知道长辈苦心，往日他也不会辜负好意，但他的确有要紧事，要瞒着家里人——其实只是用攒起来的钱买点玩具罢了，被发现顶多挨顿数落，可他不乐意和家人闹不愉快，只能想法子摆脱管控。每天放学外婆都在校门口接，他毫无自由可言，只能另寻其道，选择上学时候耍心计。行动是成功的，外婆果然没有跟来，他得以哼起从广播里听来的小曲，去买心心念念的弹珠、还有别的一些玩具。

玻璃珠子塞满口袋，周九良从小卖店里出来时，校门还没有开。街边早餐摊已经支起来了，他在家吃过，可闻见豆浆油条的气味，胃又不争气了。摊子摆了好几家，他捏着仅剩的两毛纸币，从街东走到街西。

他是想吃的，小孩儿都嘴馋，可他又想着省一点，以后能买想要的东西。他踢着小石子沿路走，快离开学校附近时，石子也不知被带到哪去了。他只好回头，却发现街边开了一家亮堂的面包店，玻璃背后是极大的橱窗，里面摆着数不清的面包。他认得肉松包、小蛋挞，却不知道另一头那兔子模样的蛋糕是用什么做的。它们看起来太香了，他的手触上玻璃，对着后头的菠萝包眨眼睛，不如等明天外婆过来，要她买一个吧？

“你想吃吗？”

声音自身旁传来，离得不远，周九良赶忙离开玻璃，好似犯错被抓现行一般局促。面前的小孩高他许多，探究的目光毫不吝啬。他想他是认识这个人的，每周升旗仪式他站在班级靠前的位置，有幸见过几次，这人是个高年级学长，叫孟什么，什么糖，应该是负责主持升旗的。

他的名字里为什么有糖呢？他想，听起来还挺好吃。

“被吓到啦？”学长伸手在他眼前晃晃，“我的早餐费多出来一元，你要是想吃，我买一个给你。”

周九良点点头、又摇摇头，突如其来的好意让他一时无法顺利思考。我们认识吗？他在心里问。好像是不认识的，可是陌生人为什么会这么好？只不过是恰好碰见，真的有人这样好心吗？

“说话呀！”学长大抵是赶着提早进学校，有事情要做，说话时候扫了两眼手表，有些着急。周九良还未想好怎么拒绝，手里就被塞进一枚硬币，“不说话就是答应了。喏，你去买吧，我还有事儿得先走啦！”

“我……”周九良抬手想要拉住人，却已经晚了些。那个男孩转身，盛日之下只留给他渐行渐远的背影。

直到流星坠落以前，他仍无法形容出那种极美的意象，分明是白天，他却好似只能看见一个飘忽的光点，它灵动，在灰烬之中跳跃，轨迹拖起一条尾巴，光的尽头延伸到银河系外，而后沉寂的世界顷刻间苏醒，枯树枝头开出一朵永生花。

他开始频繁关注这位孟姓学长了，连最觉乏味的升旗都听得饶有兴致。他的人缘不坏，却也不算太好，打听学长班级时下了一番苦功，为此还交出了两颗宝贝弹珠、又请了一包干脆面。他终于知道学长的名字里没有糖果，那个糖是其实亮堂的堂，学长的班级在音乐室旁边，他爬上两层楼就能看到。小孩子总是爱憎分明的，遇见一点事情都要讲，可他不愿意和别人分享许久前的这件小事，好像只要说出去，糖果就没有了。

尽管这块糖的原主人，也许——不，是一定，一定不记得，他曾经把这样一块糖果送给一个不相识的小孩。

经过校门口那家面包店时，周九良总能想起孟鹤堂。外婆不放心他一个人上学，日复一日陪他走过那条小巷，于是他得以顺理成章地扯住外婆的衣袖，为讨老人家欢心使尽解数说些好话。他总能讨到一元钱的，然后热乎乎的面包被他藏进书包最里处。他到底是馋，不舍得把一整个送出去，又不舍得全不送，于是小心翼翼掰下一半，留一半放在塑料袋里，叫一个在旗队里训练的升旗手带给那位孟学长。

学长能主持升旗仪式，自然也和广播站脱不开关系，每日午休以前，周九良经常能在班级的音响里听见孟鹤堂的声音。多数时候是在念稿件，他不多想，认定那些都是孟鹤堂写的，那样好的人应当优秀、应当才华横溢。他憧憬，期待自己有朝一日也能被选进广播室——或者升旗队，其实哪里都行。他忽然就跃入“有上进心”一行列，这才发觉以往上课、参加活动，都像在完成任务，用大人的方法描述，是无灵魂的。

小孩儿对灵魂一词亦无概念，他仅能感到难自抑的雀跃，于是笼统地将它归为喜欢。

同个校园内难免会有交集，或是说，周九良单方面的。他读完几个学期后，教室终于搬到中高年级的楼层，再不能不爬楼梯，但离孟鹤堂更近。有时上走廊透风，能见到那个熟悉的身影。他总远远看着孟鹤堂，因为书上说月亮是碰不到的，他没想碰，只是要捉住一点光。他的座位靠窗，楼下就是操场，上课时偶尔能看见孟鹤堂，才想起六年级体育课仅剩几节了。

其余课业都被换成主课，考完就要毕业，去初中。

他从未觉得孟鹤堂会离开，天真地以为不去想，就永远不会实现。可孟鹤堂确实又长高了，自己也长高了些，时光不会停流，他明白得很。那天午后他在教室听见外头很吵，想要把有些陈旧的玻璃窗关上，眼神往出扫去时，看到整个六年级都在操场。人数实在有些多，天空阴阴沉沉，他在拍毕业照的人群里没有找到孟鹤堂，只好回过头闷闷地转笔。

窗外这时吹进冷风，周九良觉得脸颊上有点湿，用手背去蹭，沾了一点水迹。

下雨了，他固执地想。

4.

孟鹤堂信誓旦旦，允诺要买冰糕，等到他兑现时，周九良已快看见夏天了。

高三学业重，卷子发了一套又一套，周九良时常觉得他不在考试，就是在去考试的路上。而他成绩依然无甚起伏，文科好得出奇、理科则跌到谷底。孟鹤堂对他上心，大抵也因为辅导室常客本就没几个，于是总出现在班级门口，给他送笔记本或是一些小零食。同学知道这是心理课的孟老师，看他的眼神也变得不明不白，他甚至能猜到他们的想法，无非是以为他得了什么病，就又离他远了些。周九良无所谓这些，可孟鹤堂长得清秀，也爱捯饬，女生们总会凑起来偷偷嘀咕，那些话被耳力不差的他全数听去。

“孟老师是不是大学来实习的呀？”她们猜测。

周九良腹诽：可不是吗，A大的学生，今年大四了。

“他好年轻啊。”她们感叹。

周九良在心里顶嘴：人都二十二了，四岁年龄差，你们省省吧。

“你们去过辅导室吗？我上次进去和老师聊了一会儿，但是没开空调，怪热的。”一个女生说。

周九良：因为那天遥控器被我拆丢了一个零件，叫你总找他聊天，我热不死你。

“这算什么，孟老师加了我微信哦！”另一个不甘示弱。

……操。

周九良咬牙，忽然站起身，动作吓了身旁人一跳。他不在意别人眼光，怒火中烧，也不顾还有五分钟就要上课，像幼狮一样红了眼睛往外跑。该死的占有欲，他骂道。他清楚孟鹤堂和自己没什么关系，这所有的愤然、嫉妒，都是不该存在的。孟鹤堂的交际圈是什么样，他也无从干涉，只是身上太冷，愈能看清界限就愈会结冰。他得赶紧走、回家、转学、离开这个狗屁地方，最好去别的城市，要不然就出国，然后上太空，连银河系都不要待下去。“孟鹤堂”三个字在他心里烙印太久太久，现在好似成了追命鬼、成了夺魂幡。

我的结局不是被他杀死，就是被自己杀死，倘若再不逃，我一定会死掉的，周九良想。

孟鹤堂的确赶来置他于死地了，他跑到楼梯拐角的时候，被最不想听见的声音叫住。周九良仍不知孟鹤堂从哪得了信，知道他想逃课，又或是正巧经过，碰上他在走廊跑步。满满当当的弹药瞬间哑火，他知道自己做错事，也可以说即将做错。上课铃未响，他勉强笑笑，对孟鹤堂说孟哥好，孟哥我回去上课了，孟哥我走了拜拜您别送我。

“我要是没来，你应该不会想上课吧？”孟鹤堂看穿他意图，打趣一般点破，又给他台阶下，“好了，不上课我们就坐着聊聊天，我帮你和班主任请个假。”

周九良狐疑，心想那个老妖怪哪会这么开明，就听见孟鹤堂补充：“不一定能请得到，大不了你记处分，我扣工资，都是小事。”

这算是小事吗？周九良想了想，好像是的，也没什么大不了。可他面上不输，执意要还嘴：“撺掇学生逃课，明天上头就把您开除了，我也被退学，咱俩双宿……”中途又打磕巴，连忙改了口：“咱俩双双去世，谁也没好过。”

“小小年纪，别总把这些挂嘴边。”孟鹤堂也不知是听出他原意，或是没有听出，模棱两可地训一句后，周九良才发现他们已走到辅导室。门是虚掩的，一推就开，他轻车熟路坐到沙发上，却不乐意拿正脸对人。“今天怎么回事？”孟鹤堂问，然后关门，把空调温度调低了些。周九良不想说，这些事也不可说，他总不能质问孟鹤堂为什么没加他微信，反而去加另个学生。这些令他如此生气的理由，摆在明面上是多么可笑，他只能冷脸，连扯谎都懒得：“没，不就那点破事儿。”

“九良，”孟鹤堂叹气，坐到他身旁，“你知道我是想帮你的。”

帮？怎么帮，拿什么帮？周九良不回应，而内心早就滔天海啸。我不是想跑吗，不是想离开吗？为什么又被他两三句话就迷惑，迷得天旋地转，张手就丢掉心里的指南针？

迷惑……迷惑，是了。他又想，孟鹤堂是带毒的，他们之间不可能迈出那一步，所以孟鹤堂不是解药。他有些昏沉，空调开得冷，体温仍向上攀升。他又渴了，尽管他已很久很久没听过那段他中学时偷录的、孟鹤堂说话的音频，可他的喉咙依然干涩。他把拳头攥得很紧，偏生一旁的孟鹤堂像没发现异样，还往他身边靠。

“怎么了？”孟鹤堂问。

你赶紧给我走开，周九良咬牙。

“是不是生病了，情绪不好？”孟鹤堂又问，没等小孩儿反应就用手心覆上额头，传来的温度比正常体温高上一些。

算了，横竖都是退学，迟早的事，就让我出格一次吧，周九良想。他不再躲避孟鹤堂的动作，反而主动凑上前了，伸出双臂拥抱的动作里是透顶的绝望。他抱住孟鹤堂的腰，在那一瞬就有了未曾尝过的、奇异的快感，他想原来拥抱喜欢的人感觉会是这样，他好像已来到了极乐之国，于是他更放纵、更自由、失去一切思考能力，亲吻了孟鹤堂的颈侧，又去舔舐耳垂，连同耳钉一起，呼吸间都是他散发的高热。

他还想要更多自由、想得寸进尺，可孟鹤堂拍了拍他的背，他就一下跌回现实。

彻底完了。

“你和同性接吻，会有感觉吗？”孟鹤堂问。

周九良反应过来自己的举动，恐慌到极点，他贪恋拥抱给予他的愉悦感，逼迫自己松手时，心脏都在流泪。他一时不知该如何回话，觉得世间再没人比他更悲哀，然后孟鹤堂凑近，吻了上来。

是实打实的、嘴唇与嘴唇相碰的接吻。周九良觉得自己是应该哭的，可是他没有。他梦寐以求的、腌臜龌龊的事情，有一天就实现了。他应该兴奋，应该快乐，应该苦痛又无望，所有情感交织进血液，涌上早已麻木的大脑。他是该流几滴泪的，但他沉在热源中央，脑袋晕晕乎乎，无法具备思考能力了。孟鹤堂的嘴唇很软，舌尖轻轻往牙关里探，要去舔弄他的舌头。他从没接过吻，只能被动地接受，呼吸急促，像一尾晾在浅滩上的鱼。

“会抵触这样吗，还是真的有感觉？”孟鹤堂又问。

他妈的。周九良闭眼，极艰难地哼出一句，嗯。

他发现他的下身也有反应了，因为孟鹤堂的这句话，又或是因为孟鹤堂身上道不明的香味。他往后缩了缩，期盼孟鹤堂别看见他这副丢人又丑陋的模样。而孟鹤堂开始亲吻他的脸颊，指尖从校服下摆往里探了：先是摸上腰，冰凉的触感让周九良抖得厉害，然后又继续往上，抚摸那对还未充血的乳尖。

“孟鹤堂……”

太过了，他哽咽，无法理解孟鹤堂为什么这样做。可他的确享受，乳头被摸得发痒，开始渴望更多。他伸手去解孟鹤堂的腰带，神智是清醒的，因此感到燥热不堪。腰带完全取下来后，他又不敢往里摸了，只好拽着孟鹤堂的衣角，让孟鹤堂吸吮他的喉结，含含糊糊地叫哥哥。

“没事的，没事的。”孟鹤堂好声去哄，“难受吗？要不要摸摸自己，还是我帮你？”

露骨的话让周九良快要发烧，他找回一些思考的能力，惶恐又快活。在辅导室里做这种事情，外面能察觉到吗？他想，门锁好了吗？孟鹤堂是不是早有准备，其实对他有感情呢？周九良想得越多，就越控制不住颤抖的指尖，他抚摸着孟鹤堂的阴茎，毫无章法，心底仍在渴求什么。直到孟鹤堂把他的裤子脱到膝弯，露出里头湿了小半的四角裤时，他才惊醒，于是手指抖得更厉害。孟鹤堂动作温柔又下流，隔着布料用手掌包裹他的阴茎，另一只手探向他的后穴。他闭上眼，声音发颤，胡乱地喊：

“哥哥、孟哥、孟老师……”

他绝对是一等一的罪人，把最纯净的月光染成了灰色。他一直以来所仰望、所钦慕的学长，此刻竟然在玩弄他的身体。他沉沦在性欲里，快要射出来了，又听见孟鹤堂在他耳边问，“我不进去了，就做到这里，好不好？”

不好、不好。周九良终于哭了，剧烈的快感让他不得不直接缴械，射在内裤里，可他是痛苦的，孟鹤堂对他毫无欲望。今天之后他们可能就变成陌生人了，但孟鹤堂到最后都不愿意做一些，一些更快活的事。他呜咽着，含糊地说话，那音节太碎，已经完全听不清含义了。孟鹤堂于是看出他在想什么，进一步地纵容，指头伸进后穴。

“乖，我是怕你疼。”孟鹤堂说。

你没必要这么温柔，周九良想。在浪潮之间，他再一次想起那种不被人理解的目光，他想孟鹤堂其实也和他们一样，唯独孟鹤堂眼里总有一朵棉花样的云。那再柔软不过，可是一碰就散了，他怎么可以试图去拥抱。而那朵云的主人，恐怕只在尽他的义务，用一种超越界限的方式、以一种寻常人的想法，仁慈又可悲地想要救他。

那么孟鹤堂有多抵触？帮他手淫的时候、进入他身体的时候，该有多反感？周九良不敢想，他也不相信，这里面有哪怕一点点爱。

5.

他是一个人离开辅导室，继而走出校门的。

与其说离开，不如称作逃走更为恰当些。孟鹤堂没有射进去，事后也做了简单的清理。而他狼狈不堪，连对上眼神都不敢，随意找了个理由支开人后，他跑出了校外。

先前从教室出来时他并没有带书包，但现在回去拿已经不可行了。好在他的口袋里有手机，这足够让他在回去的路上不那么无事可做。他娴熟地戴上耳机，点开收藏夹后，又把耳机取了下来。屏幕上仅有几个彰显他丑恶内心的、可笑的字眼，刺得他眼角钝痛。

孟鹤堂.mp3

——那是很久以前的事了。

周九良的初中是A大的附属中学，初高中建在一起。升学以后他开始机械性地读书，枯燥而乏味。小学时代所仰慕的学长已经淡出他的生活很久，久到他把很多事情都忘记：譬如他是怎么认识孟鹤堂的、或是孟鹤堂的班级在教学楼第几层。他有了新的朋友，一切都在轨道上走，他原以为生活就这样，但那天他去拿快递，经过操场时，在路人的交谈中听见了一个熟悉的名字。

“你不是暗恋我们班孟鹤堂吗，怎么还没动作呀？”

“我，我不敢……”

“再不上就没机会啦，刚刚我还见到隔壁班的班花，拉他上天台说悄悄话呢。”

谁？

周九良脚步一滞，拆包裹的动作仍未停。她们说的是孟学长吗？他猜想，但身体已经不受控制，往高中教学楼的天台去了。而在这之前他嫌快递盒太大，只留下新买的mp3，纸盒丢进楼道内垃圾桶。天台在第六层，他缺乏运动，爬得气喘吁吁，楼梯尽头就是门，他凑近，听到天台上的对话声。

“我不是不愿意帮你，你也知道，很快就高考了。”这是孟鹤堂的声音，他一下就听出来。而另一方是个女生，大概是有求于人，语气软下好几分，“可是音乐社很快就比赛了，主唱忽然生病，我们找不到替补，不然也不会找已经退社的人呀。”

他从未想过和孟鹤堂单方面的再次相遇，会是这般场景，他早就不记得孟鹤堂大他几岁，可短短一句话就让他把以前的事情全数忆起。他背靠着墙，不顾这样会蹭到墙灰，委屈地想：我永远追不上你的步伐，你又快要毕业，倘若我早出生几年，那该多好。

“抱歉，真是抱歉，实在抽不开身了。”交谈还在继续，孟鹤堂的声音充满歉意，周九良猜测他应该是点头致歉了的。

“那好吧，是我打扰啦，”女孩儿的声音顿了顿，“对了，我喜欢你，你能做我的男朋友吗？”

周九良攥紧拳头，新买的mp3在手里发出嘎吱响声。他不知道自己的反应为何如此激烈，但楼道内只剩下他的心跳声了。他没来由地愤怒，好似领地被后来者夺取，而他只能蹲在山头，远远地干瞪眼。他这才意识到孟鹤堂在他心里的位置有多高，而这高高在上的人，从来也不是他的所有物。这个人是独立的个体，有自己的生活，而不是存在于他臆想之中的，只对他一个人好的学长。世界不会围着某个人转，他不会是例外。

“……谢谢你的喜欢，我很感谢，”孟鹤堂终于给出回应，和他隔着一扇门的距离，“但是，我们这个年纪，很容易因为某件小事而对人产生好感，这很冲动。我承认你非常优秀，但我还不够了解你，如果我答应你，也许很快就会对你产生陌生感了。伴侣应该是相契合的，在一起后就要天长地久的，而不是因为短时期内的好感，不顾一切盲目地恋爱。你可以怨我，我没有这样的冲动——或许还没遇上这样的人，这不好说，但我应该对你负责。对不起，今天的谈话我们都忘了吧，就当事情没有发生，你不要觉得尴尬、或是羞赧，你我之间维持以前的关系就好。”

“可是，我们可以互相了解，我真的很想……”女孩儿情绪有些激动，话说到一半，已经哽咽了，“我好讨厌你的温柔，你总是这样，对谁都这样……难怪所有人都喜欢你……”

“如果有时间的话，我也愿意互相了解，但我们都要高考啦。”孟鹤堂大抵走了两步，周九良听见鞋底和石砖摩擦的声音，“别哭了，好不好？抱一个吧，我们一起考大学。”

“好，可是你不要再对我这么好了。如果有天我们各奔东西，突然没了你，我会很不适应，会死掉的……”

周九良没再听下去，他顺着楼道回自己的班级，一整个下午魂不守舍。同桌凑过来问，被他胡诌几句打发了，放学时才发现，mp3里存了一段音频。他不知道是什么时候录下的，戴上耳机后，他听见了孟鹤堂的声音。

“……伴侣应该是相契合的，在一起后就要天长地久的，而不是因为短时期内的好感，不顾一切盲目地恋爱……”

他开始审视自己，质问内心的感情是否只是冲动，于是那份音频他来回听。后来他买新设备，音频又传进U盘和手机里，听这段话也成为他的习惯。朋友不解，问他为什么只要不上课，到哪都戴耳机，他笑骂一句你是不是闲，却一直也没编出个像样的理由。

孟鹤堂那届的毕业典礼，操场上挤满了人。周九良这回终于在人群之中看见了孟鹤堂，身旁还站着一个漂亮的女孩儿。他忽然觉得他们也挺般配，尽管他认为孟鹤堂对那个女生的感情里是没有爱情的，但郎才女貌，站在一起就显登对，孟鹤堂身边的那个位置，总也不能……

妈的，反正不是我，周九良啐了一口。

他又把自己埋在书堆里了，成日不说一句话。那天他不知从哪听来孟鹤堂考上A大的消息，决心要追逐到底，少年见不得故事的一千零一种色彩，只想让梦中的白永远是白。排名从中游到偏上，再到红榜可见，他在市里拿了名次，升上本校高中。有天回家时他没找到mp3，去问初中就结交的好友，结果对方把mp3丢到他怀里，用一种极度陌生的眼神看他。

没想到你好这口？那位“朋友”戏谑，原先觉得你成天说一个学长，就够古怪了，没想到你还把人家的话录下来听，你心理变态啊？同性恋都这样吗？……

周九良忽然感觉到冷，脸颊又很热。他没想过身边的人会这样看待他，“心理变态”、“同性恋”这样的字眼，一刀一刀剐下他的血肉，又要去剔他的脊骨。他咬着牙听那些充斥恶意的话，想等挨骂完就走，可还有别的同学听见，异样的目光扫过来。他现在活脱是一个被摆在博物馆里展览的怪物了，双手因此而攥得死紧。对方把所有不满都数落遍，最后轻飘飘丢下一句：那学长被你盯上，也真是够惨的。

“你说完了吗？我今天去图书馆，顺路送你回家。”周九良冷冷，好似通知一般询问道。

“什么？”

那人被问得一愣，表情莫名其妙。周九良红了眼，没等他反应，撂下肩上书包，照着他脸颊重重一拳：

“操，老子他妈的今天就送你回家！”

6.

从打架到转学，前后没超过一周时间。周九良时常缩在被子里，反复想那些难听的、却又像标签一样钉在他身上的字眼。

换新学校后他过了段清净日子，正值青春期，班级男生互相分享男女碟片时，也发给他一份。他不感兴趣，却也偷偷点开，看到肉体相缠以后，并无任何反应，甚至还有闲心，另开一个网页玩游戏。

“同性恋”，他又想到这样的词，极快速地自我否认。他想对女的没反应就没反应呗，性冷淡没什么不好，这算哪门的同性恋？况且他对男的也不能硬起来，除非……除非是孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂是男的吗？是。

他接着问自己，我是男的吗？

也是。

和孟鹤堂发生关系的第二天是周日，高三照惯例也会放假。他头天没回家，在宾馆住了一晚，清晨就睡醒，四肢大张躺在床上，脑袋混乱至极。他发自内心地、真诚地愉悦，又因为现实而痛苦不堪。他觉得自己被折磨得快要发疯，像被夹在冰山与火海之间，怎么样都不能好过。他有些后悔，不应该索取那么多，他早该知道孟鹤堂一贯作风，能纵容就一定纵容。孟鹤堂是不是已经辞职了？他想，再留在学校里，看见我不会觉得脏吗？那A大是不是也不待了，或是毕了业就去别的城市？离我远点准没有错，人说得对，孟鹤堂被我看上一定是倒了八辈子霉。

桌上手机屏幕在这时亮起：醒了吗？

是孟鹤堂发来的。周九良看了一眼号码，想把手机电池直接拆下。别碰我，别救我，你救不了我，他心脏在呐喊，可血液又因孟鹤堂主动找他这一行为而滚烫得厉害。

屏幕还未彻底休眠，又来一条新消息：你父母说你没回家，电话打到我这来了。有事情要和我说，好不好？

呸，我什么事你不清楚吗。

未读消息第三条：醒了记得吃早餐，要不要我请你吃？

周九良恨极了孟鹤堂的说话方式，总是在询问什么，温柔得不可理喻。他甚至可以列出几大句式，排行第一的句子就是“好不好？”，接下来就是“要不要……？”“可不可以……？”“会……吗？”这类，每次都把他哄得辨不清东南西北。可他是爱听的，否则心脏也不会因此而在胸膛里砰砰直响。别烦我了，周九良想。他闭上眼睛，手机随即不再震动了，他又想，你还是烦我吧，不，这一点也不烦，你快给我发消息吧。

手机屏幕就此暗下去。

一条，一条也好，再发一条消息，我就告诉你我在哪里。周九良悲哀地想，你骗我也好，至少让我觉得你有感情，而不是像完成任务，我们的所有互动都是任务。

然而空气安静很久，没有短信再发过来了。

早该想到的。周九良安慰自己，一早就知道会是这样，这没什么。他缩在被窝里坐起身，脑袋滑稽地把被子顶出一个鼓包，他好像已经不再渴了，取而代之的，是漫长的、无际的困倦，摇摇欲坠。他有些饿，于是按住胃部，想等天黑，等十几个小时，等街上人都散了再出去。他又想躺回去睡了，翻来覆去的模样可笑至极，结果电话铃声响起。

来电：A学长。

他看见来电提醒，近乎颤抖地掀开被子，尽管孟鹤堂也许不是真在关心他，却仍感激涕零。他把电话接通，那头的声音和往常一样，听不出别的感情：“你在哪里？”

……

周九良没想过，他和孟鹤堂逾矩的第二天，他还能面对孟鹤堂，甚至于直接地坐在一张床上。他仍觉兴奋，快活到呼吸都急促。救不了了，就这样吧，他自暴自弃抱着枕头，后悔先前头脑一热就告诉孟鹤堂地址。而孟鹤堂只在等他缓和，开口问道：“睡得怎么样？”

他摇头。

“是没睡好吗？”孟鹤堂又问。

点头。

孟鹤堂笑了，伸手去揉小孩儿的卷发，周九良反应快，侧着身子一下躲开，抵触得很。孟鹤堂见他有情绪，叹了口气，最终改为拍拍枕头：“怎么变成我在审问犯人啦？”

“差不多吧。”周九良撇嘴，“我有罪，你别理我。”

“好好说话，你能有什么罪？”孟鹤堂听不得小孩这样说，有些恼了，语气却还平和，好声哄道，“听话，别这么说自己。”

“如果……对，我是说如果，你被一个同性喜欢了十年，你会不会难过？”周九良问，眼眶发红，“尽管你并不认识他，但他一直偷偷看你，就像监视，有时送些莫名其妙的礼物，还会把你说的话录下来。”他顿了顿，“你会觉得他变态吧？”

不就是破罐子破摔吗，我又摔了一次，摔得更碎，周九良想。这种话说出来，明白人都能听得懂，况且对方还是读心理学的孟鹤堂。他忽然不害怕了，大难临头，他比谁都镇定。孟鹤堂顶多觉得厌恶，大不了再给他一拳，这有什么的，又不是去死。

对，去死，去死不是更好受些吗？他又想，心里有些安慰了。横竖都是那样，没什么大不了的，百年之后尘归尘土归土，谁还记得谁啊。

“怎么会呢？”孟鹤堂被问得一愣，长叹口气，严肃而庄重，“同性也好异性也罢，喜欢、或者是爱，说白了就是一种感情而已，它不是仅存于男女之间的，尽管有的时候，可能方式偏了些……我怎么会难过？我很高兴，非常高兴，因为我也喜欢你。”

他又补充：“喜欢了好久。”

周九良感到一个温暖的怀抱，他被拥住，忘了挣扎，眼前的空气又湿又热，好似起了雾。他现在像是扎进云端了，雀跃、然后逐渐沉溺。好久，好久是多久？他想问，可是呼吸太困难，他顾着寻求氧气，问不出口。

“你送的面包很好吃。”然后他听见孟鹤堂说，“嘘，我一直都知道。”

周九良这才想起挣扎，他想这人太讨厌了，他要是不迈出这一步，他们可能就要永远错过。他的世界里，现在终于有更明亮的光，不是转瞬即逝的焰火、也不是捉不住的星点。它已具象化，变成他眼中的灯塔、变成引航的船帆，而后雪就不再下，冰川水流入江海，在他心里写一首诗。

孟鹤堂替他叫了早餐，坐上床的时候，俯身温柔地想吻他。于是他卸下甲胄，朝孟鹤堂张开双臂，索取一个他曾经朝思暮想的拥抱。

End.


End file.
